


gin&tonic

by AchiceloVe



Category: r1se, 投齐所豪 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 投齐所豪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiceloVe/pseuds/AchiceloVe
Summary: 重在車，含dirty talk，有反攻
Kudos: 2





	gin&tonic

**Author's Note:**

> 重在車，含dirty talk，有反攻

他倆的真正的緣分大概要從五年前算起 一個是高調得意的犯罪專家 一個是低調到全世界的信息庫都查無此人的職業殺手

說到五年前 可能是妖嬈作為一個犯罪專家最恥辱的一次 他精心策劃了一次犯罪活動 眼看著就要達成目的 卻中途多了一段插曲

五年前 poi接到一個奇怪的任務 打開後 照片的後面寫的居然是要他救下照片上的人 一個殺手在工作中 除了他自己 怎麼可能允許多一個活人？但是這個任務的報酬很高 poi從十五歲開始獨立接活到現在 十年了 他也想好好休息一下 而且 手上沾了這麼多血 去洗洗 好像也不錯 

他收下了信封

「嗯 有意思 看來計劃得好好考慮一下」

對於策劃過大大小小犯罪活動 臭名昭著的妖嬈來說 這個人並沒有給他帶來多大興趣 不過一個還挺有生意頭腦的 研究超級病毒的老頭 活到這歲數 給自己多賺點棺材本部也說得過去 可是外面人排著隊想要他人頭 只是一直沒有機會 妖嬈並不願意去多瞭解為什麼 只是閒久了 給自己找點樂子罷了 他一個犯罪之嬌子 有什麼犯罪活動是他做不來的？沒有機會 本嬌子就給你們搞一個

於是他策劃了一出戲 給那些想要老頭人頭的各位發了邀請 先到先得

poi回到住處 打開暗網的論壇 一連彈出999+的消息 他點開 大家正在討論的 剛好是他接的這個新活

「妖嬈is back！有收到邀請的人嗎？」

「妖嬈的場子不能不捧！」

「沒收到的可以參加嗎？我好久沒活了 上一次搞的那一家失手那小孩沒死透我上家對我不太滿意」

「沒死透你還想接活？」

「這不是想搞個大的 找回存在感嗎」

「我收到了！」

...

刷了一下 看來只有他一個是救人的 這麼說 他對手挺多啊

反正老頭不死 他就算完成任務 

「妖嬈 是你自己送上來的...」

電腦上切換了妖嬈的照片 

poi第一次見妖嬈 是在他不記得第幾次任務上 剛完美結束狙擊暗殺任務 從天台上下樓 妖嬈坐在樓梯上 拿著本子 畫著什麼 被他匆忙的腳步聲突然打擾 妖嬈抬起頭和他剛好對視 

他大概這輩子都忘不了 那雙受到驚嚇後 水水的 圓圓的 眼角微微向下的眼睛 阻擋頭頂燈光造成陰影的 長密的睫毛 還有含著糖 微微嘟起的嘴唇 

「媽的...這是隻貓嗎？」

poi心裡想 還以為自己剛才的狙擊任務讓他過於專注導致神經緊繃一時間沒緩過來

但是他不能久留 他必須保證任務從頭到尾都完美 他只能把那張臉映在心裡後 快速下樓離開這個現場 

這張臉佔據了他的心好久 而他認為 這個人和自己絕對是兩個世界的人 只能平行的活著 唯一的交集也只能是自己單方面對他的想念 直到前幾個月 他在暗網的一個近十年完美犯罪合集中 再次看到了這張臉 原來這隻小貓 和他是一類人 只是野貓

因為這個 poi心情大好 一下子接了好幾個任務 任務結束 回到住處 看著妖嬈的照片 喝金湯力 有時喝大了 對著妖嬈的照片發洩一番 快活似神仙

他不止一次幻想妖嬈在他身下 用第一次看到他的眼神看著他 不過要把因為被他嚇到而應激反應改成被他操到求饒而哭出來 他一定要咬他的唇 抓著他的後腦勺 把他眼裡的水舔乾 他的眼裡只能有自己 

poi喝著酒 想著這些 他知道自己臆想嚴重 他不否認自己變態

有妖嬈 這個計劃直接定了 

妖嬈發出邀請後 坐在電腦前 看著一份份回執 還有很多自己舉手報名的申請 露出了他的小虎牙 

「那麼 後天 就是partytime了」

一切的準備就緒 就等各位客人赴約 

妖嬈坐在監控面前 看著他布好的每一個監控畫面下的老頭 看了看手錶 客人應該快到了 這個陷阱 有點經驗的都能搞定 簡直是便宜一些小朋友了 但能怎麼辦呢 給小朋友練練手 是他這個做大哥哥的溫柔呀

叮

妖嬈收到了一封匿名郵件 

打開是一封和他發出去的一模一樣的邀請 

上面寫著

「2350 07170702 9977」

這是暗網通用的數字代碼 他很快能明白

「跟我玩遊戲嗎？有點意思」

他看了一下監控畫面 已經有客人到訪了 他再對了一下表 這個地方很近 不耽誤 他決定赴約 去去就回 能趕上大結局

他拿起桌子上的手槍 披上自己標誌性的黑色長風衣離開了

一隻即將入網的飛蛾

poi佈置好自己的任務之後 來到了他讓妖嬈赴約的方面 他靜靜坐在房間裡的沙發上 窗簾開著 月光透進來 映出他的影子 他在等他的飛蛾入網

按照約定的時間 妖嬈的腳步聲準時在門口傳來 他好像頓了一下 才敲門 

「是我」

poi嘴角上揚 大步走向門口 打開了大門

房間裡很黑 poi沒直接走到門口 離外面的光還有些距離 他的長手還沒等妖嬈看清他哪怕輪廓 就把人拉進來 腳勾過門關上 手快速扣上鎖 妖嬈被他摁在牆上 

poi貼進妖嬈的臉 他 日思夜想的那張臉 細細的聞著他的呼吸 鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖 對著他的雙唇咬了下去 

「嗯！」

妖嬈想把他推開 可是他用力的結果就是被對方摁得更死 

poi霸道的用舌頭撬開他的唇 伸進他的嘴裡 嘗到一絲蜜桃水果糖的味道 

很好 是他的妖嬈

poi一系列的啃咬 吮吸 舔拭 讓妖嬈沒有一絲空隙開口 只能嗯嗯嗯的以示不滿 手在等著機會掏槍 

poi見妖嬈停了下掙扎 自己也稍稍放鬆了緊抓著的手

妖嬈感覺到了機會 快速的從腰後掏出槍 抵在poi右下頜

poi暫停嘴上的動作 嘴仍貼著妖嬈的

「夠了嗎？」

妖嬈終於可以說話了

「喜歡槍？」

poi低沈的嗓音帶著情慾爬進妖嬈的耳朵

「你什麼意思？」

妖嬈顯然沒明白

poi沒等人反應過來 雙手直接鬆開 往下把妖嬈的褲子扒了下來 

「這個槍不好玩 」

poi說著 抓著妖嬈的腿 用手在下面大概找了一下 然後把早已硬挺的性器 直懟妖嬈的穴口 

「玩我的」

不管不顧的 懟了進去

「啊...」

沒有任何潤滑 poi的尺寸不是開玩笑的 妖嬈吃痛的仰起頭 槍從手中掉落 手轉而抓著poi的右臂

poi真的很粗魯 直接整根沒入 

進入後他感受著妖嬈的穴內 其實肉壁緊緊的包著他 他也擠得不好受 但是刺激 那是妖嬈的身體 他和小野貓的距離 從屏幕變為負數

好一會他才慢慢的抽動 

小穴開始分泌腸液 讓他的活動順滑了許多 

「操...你他媽....到底是....誰....啊.....啊.....」

雖然是痛 但是妖嬈竟覺得很激動 感受到了快感

「我....是操你的人」

poi貼著他的耳朵咬著牙說

「啊....啊....」

妖嬈止不住發出這樣連他自己都不可思議的淫叫

poi在黑暗中呆得久 暗視力讓他能借著一絲月光看到妖嬈的眼睛裡的水反正一點點光 是情慾給他的鑽石 他實現了自己的夢想 他能看到那些鑽石裡 映著他的樣子 

妖嬈好像被點燃了性致 但他怎麼就肯被壓在下面呢 他一把推了身前的人 兩人一個踉蹌 跌到了地上 妖嬈看到了他的輪廓 他忽然覺得好像在哪裡見過 遇到的形形色色的人太多 記不住也很正常 不過他現在記住了這張臉 

他很白 眼裡只有情慾 

妖嬈把那人摁在地上 他聽到一聲輕笑 但好像不打算有別的動作 管他的 妖嬈伸手 摸到了他的臉 那就從臉開始 他用力的親下去 慢慢的到耳後 用舌頭舔他的耳垂

順著耳朵往下 在脖子上轉了一圈 把礙事的上衣扯掉 從脖子 來到胸前 一手揉玩 另一邊舔櫻桃 揉了一會 聽到那人舒服的哼起來 

這就完了？不夠 妖嬈剛才可是被這個人欺負到居然哭出眼淚 他要報復回來

妖嬈也掰開他的腿 像曾經他掰開女人的那樣 他用手摸下去 那根剛剛欺負的的工具依然挺著 上面濕濕黏黏的 他正要往下摸 

poi抓起他的手往自己穴口摸

「在這裡 來吧」

妖嬈當然不猶豫 像poi剛剛對他那樣 也直接懟進去

poi只是皺皺眉頭 並不像他反應那麼大

可能是妖嬈的比起poi的 就稍微....一點點吧

「動一下」

「閉嘴 老子會 不用你教」

妖嬈反駁

「真是可愛」

poi寵溺的笑著看他

「滾！老子現在就要幹死你」

妖嬈慢慢的進出著

「好啊 看看誰先把誰幹死」

poi雙手交叉 墊在腦後 微笑著看在他身上用力的小野貓 很是享受

「你他媽不會叫？」

「怎麼叫？你教教我」

「就是....叫啊！叫床懂嗎！」

「不太懂 沒叫過」

「媽的」

說著 妖嬈有加快了一點速度 poi仍然沒有叫出來 

妖嬈納悶了 是不是還不夠 

他再次加快抽動

poi依然微笑的看著他 沒有叫

「你假裝叫...也不行嗎！」

妖嬈有小脾氣了 這對男人來說 被操的人叫不出來 挺恥辱的

「真不會」

「媽的！」

妖嬈都有些累了 身下的人卻沒有多餘的反應 他有些挫敗

「我剛剛覺得你挺會叫的 不如你再給我演示一遍 我聽聽 學一下」

「你什麼意思！」

妖嬈聽到這句話停了下來

「就是...」

poi抓住身上人的肩膀 反拉到他身下 把他腿撐開

「我操 你叫」

說完 poi進去了

「不行！你他媽怎麼.....啊....你....啊.....」

poi一進去妖嬈就開始叫 他自己也不想 但是真的忍不住 

「繼續啊 多叫點 讓我好好的學學」

「你他媽...是....變態....啊....是變態嗎...」

「是啊 我就是個變態 我他媽每天就想著怎麼操到你 操到你怎麼把你關起來 打開腿綁在我床上 每天操 操一輩子老子都不會膩」

一邊說一邊抓著妖嬈的腰 當時見到他的時候他是坐著的 穿著一件寬大的衛衣 看不出來 所以沒有幻想過 現在真實的摸到了 他真是不想在放開 怎麼這麼細 這麼軟 他現在真的很想打開燈 好好看看身下的人被他操著是怎麼扭的

「寶貝 你的腰真好摸」

「滾！啊....」

「寶貝 你邊叫邊扭對嗎？」

妖嬈咬著嘴唇 不想再去理會這個淫魔

「我感受到了 寶貝 你好會扭 你真騷」

poi一直用力抓著妖嬈的腰 他能清楚的感受到妖嬈的每一絲動作

突然 poi抱起妖嬈 兩人站了起來 poi走到妖嬈背後 從後面進入 

後面在抽動 poi的一隻手握著妖嬈的性器 另一隻手覆蓋上他的胸 食指玩弄他的乳頭 

「不要...了」

妖嬈三處敏感地帶被poi一一霸佔 整個人軟了下來 腿受不住 跪在地上 poi也跟著跪下去 但他沒有停下手上的動作 

妖嬈的小穴在poi的抽動下不停的帶出黏液 poi的動作越來越順暢 而他也已經掌握了妖嬈的點 

妖嬈被他弄的很舒服 他都射了兩次 但是他仍咬著牙不肯承認 他真的很爽 他媽的 這麼些年操了不少女人 每次都是一時性起 發洩就完了 第一次被一個男人操得這麼興奮 他內心深處巴不得他的蔭莖就這麼塞在裡面 他的手也不要停下來

他怎麼變得奇怪了

還沒完 

poi暫停 再次把人抱起來 

「到沙發去」

妖嬈被操得迷糊了 他講什麼就怎麼做吧

「那你出來啊」

「不用 你往前走就行」

「不行....」

嘴上說著 還是聽話往前走

腳上走著 後穴隨著震動 

「嗯...嗯....」

好艱難才走到只有兩米不到的沙發前 poi自己做了下去 抱著妖嬈轉到面對面 讓妖嬈跨坐在他面前 

雙手托著妖嬈的臀部 帶動他上下抽動

「自己動」

妖嬈著了魔 聽從他的指令 雙手撐著poi的肩膀 上下上下...

「啊...啊....好....好舒服....」

妖嬈只是輕聲說 poi很快就捕捉到 他透著月光 認真的看著這個被情慾籠罩的美人 他要永遠記住今晚 記住他熟透了的身體 他胸前被揉紅的小豆豆 他腰上的瘀青

反正過了很久 妖嬈暈暈乎乎的睡過去 只有點隱約感覺到在水裡 然後 就什麼都不記得了

他獨自在一個大房間醒來 他的衣服整齊的搭在對面的沙發上 旁邊還有他的槍 而他一絲不掛的在被子裡

他四周環顧一圈 找到他的手機 一看 已經是下午了 他這時突然反應自己昨天是有活動的 他趕快打開暗網 上面全都是失敗的聲音

不可能 他的安排十全十美 怎麼可能會失敗

他不知道的是 這次只有一位贏家 就是昨晚那位陌生人

這是他犯罪生涯的污點 他完美的履歷上多了一個失敗 即使他創造了許多傳奇和經典 就這麼一個 也會讓他倍感挫敗

這也是他人生的污點 也不能算 準確的 應該是一個問號 他不知道自己是不是喜歡男人 享受在身下的感覺 

之後他也約過 試過在上面 也試過在下面 都再也找不到那天晚上那種感覺 

那個男人 在他人生交響樂中突然插進一段激進的章節 讓人興致達到最高點 就馬上撤出 轉而回到原先毫無起伏的旋律中

他停歇了五年 試圖從中走出 回到原先生活

五年之後 他在臨時住進的公寓裡拿著望遠鏡望外看 想著給自己的犯罪找些靈感 

一個類似狙擊槍管的東西出現在他望遠鏡裡 他拿下望遠鏡看了一下確切方向 是他左側的一幢老式住宅樓的天台 他再次拿起望遠鏡 黑色鴨舌帽遮著的半張臉 那半張臉讓他心驚了一下 

「是他？....是他！」

妖嬈手忙腳亂的從床底快速找出遠程迷彈槍 透過槍上的鏡頭找著那個人 

原來的位置已經空了 

妖嬈急得快要哭出來

「狗男人你他媽去哪啦！」

說完再次拿起望眼鏡在那個方向搜尋 

好一會 在同一棟樓的下一層的窗口 再次看到了他 

他很快換上迷彈槍 瞄準 扣下板機

打中了 

妖嬈顧不上換鞋 穿著拖鞋直接跑過去 

「王八蛋你跑不掉了 一次就想算了是嗎 你他媽得伺候老子一輩子 讓老子爽一輩子」


End file.
